oh no!
by Janessa-san
Summary: what happens when tori and beck go to far
1. Oh no

Tori," Beck says, between kisses, "We can't keep doing this."

"Why not baby?" asks Tori, irresistibly.

"Because it's wrong, Tori." Beck says, feeling wrong for doing this.

"But it feels so right, Beck, it couldn't be wrong." Said Tori, pulling him to a kiss.

They continued to make out then things went a little too far.

To beck

Beck could u go to the store and get me something

**Form tori**

**To tori**

Yah sure what is it

**From beck**

**To beck**

A pregnancy test

**From tori**

**To tori**

What! I thought we used protection

**From beck**

**To beck**

No didn't u remember we didn't expect that to happen

**From tori**

**To tori**

Okay I'm going

**From beck**

**Tori pov**

Ding Dong!

"Hello" said tori with curiosity in her voice. "It's me Beck." He replied. "Oh hi you got it, Oh where is it?" "Right here is .You can come in." "Okay."

"AHH Beck, it came out positive! What are we going to do?" Tori screamed.

"I don't know, but the first thing I got to do is break up with Jade."

"You would really do that for me?" Tori said with glee. But inside Tori's heart was breaking. What will Jade do? The last time she and Beck broke up,she barged in to beg me to help her, but this time, if she asks, I'm not going help.

Beck pov

Was I really going to break up with Jade for Tori? I love Jade, but I love Tori a whole lot more. Tori is definitely the nicest person I've ever met, maybe the most beautiful too. And you know what? This may be the best thing that ever happened to me!

~SillyBandz12


	2. the birth

**HEY! PLZ REVIEW MUTIPLE OF YOU GUYS READ MY STORY BUT DONT REVIEW PLZ REVIEW **

* * *

It's been 8 months later and Tori, Beck, and all of the Hollywood Art students are about to graduate. But life hasn't been so great for Tori. When her parents found out she was pregnant, it didn't take them long kick Tori out of the house. Now, Beck and Tori are living in a new house and life has been great until now….

**Tori POV**

On Friday, September 8th, 2011, I had an ob. appointment. She checked my cervix and said I wasn't even 1 cm dilated, and I had no signs of going into labor, and that if she had to guess, it would be at least another week before the baby came.

On Saturday, September 9th, I went to work as usual. Late in the day, I experienced what I thought were bad stomach cramps.

After work on Saturday, Beck and I decided to go to the movies.

We were sitting in the theatre, about half way through the movie, and suddenly I felt like I had leaked a tiny bit of pee. I whispered in my Beck's ear that I needed to use the restroom and stood up. I felt a little more leakage, so I hurried out of the theatre. Then the little leak turned into a huge, warm gush! I SPRINTED as well as a 9-month-pregnant teenager could, down the hall of the cinema to the restrooms! By the time I got there, my pants were soaked and there was pee all in my shoes!

I sat down on the toilet until the gush stopped, but when I tried to stand up, it started again! I tried again and again, but every time I stood up, I started overflowing! I couldn't leave the stupid toilet!

About 1/2 hour later, a theater employee opened the door of the restroom and yelled my name.

"I'm here!" I said.

"There's a man outside who says his pregnant girlfriend went to the restroom and didn't come back. He's awfully anxious. He wants to know if you're all right."

"Um... tell him I'll be out in a minute." I said.

Well, I was certainly in a jam! My pants and shoes were soaking wet, and every time I stood up I started overflowing with liquids! I was trying to decide what to do, I took the ENTIRE roll of toilet paper off the roll and stuffed it in my underwear, pulled up my sopping pants, and casually strolled out of the restroom, my shoes making squelching noises as I went.

You should have seen Beck's expression when he saw me - along with the 1/2 dozen theatre employees who had been recruited to find me!

Beck and I squelched out of the theatre together. Fortunately I had a tarp in my car, which I put down over my seat for the ride to the hospital! At the hospital, they took one look and admitted me immediately.

18 hours later, on September 10th, 2011, my twins were born.

_~SillyBandz12_


	3. becks pov

The day my girlfriend gave birth to our firstborn was the end and the beginning of something beautiful. The culmination of nine months of physical, emotional and spiritual preparation for the birth of our baby, it was also the beginning of our life with children. The birth itself was a transition from one stage of our life together to another. I saw my girlfriend in a whole new way that day.

There was never any doubt that I would attend our births, we just did not know the details of how. Tori and I have always done everything together. After attending childbirth classes I felt more prepared, but I was still scared at the thought of holding a new baby. Then came "the day."

I look back and see my girlfriend as an incredibly focused and powerful woman. The power of a woman giving birth amazed me. Labor, such an intense time of hard work, impressed on me that there is no greater work than that of bringing a new life into the world. Any man who has not seen his girlfriend give birth has an incomplete view of what it means to be a mother. He underappreciates mother-hood.

My fears of holding my baby melted into joy at the touch of new skin, skin that had never before been "outside." We experienced the joy together, Tori and I, and it has only strengthened the bond of our relationship. It has been my privilege to attend and support my girlfriend, the mother of my children, through each of our births in turn.

Beck Oliver is the father of 2 twins and the soon to be husband of Tori Oliver


End file.
